


At the Roots

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Basically everyone is in the fic, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Huey knew he was lucky. He appreciated the small things in life. And he never felt like he had less than others either, even when they had lived on the houseboat, because love was always enough.Then what was with it with his emotions?
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. & Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Huey Duck, Huey Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	At the Roots

Huey appreciated the small things in life.

Like the tweeting of a bird the moment he would wake up, or the way a leaf would change colour in autumn.

He adored his brothers, even if they weren’t really logical. Then again, Louie said that Huey and Dewey were the ones with less logic, so Dewey was proclaimed the irrational one. Dewey had said he just had more taste.

He loved the small things adults did for him. 

Like the way his Uncle would listen to his rambling, even if there would not be too much time. Or the way his mother hugged him when she wouldn’t know what to say, trying to learn and cooperating with him every second. And the way Uncle Scrooge would give him a thumbs up every so often, gifting him things to show he cared even if the gifts weren’t exactly what Huey had in mind.

He loved his friends, who went along with it even after knowing they were going to be dragged into the family. Now, Lena was the older emotional support sibling, Webby was the ‘sinammon roll’, Boyd was the baby and Violet was the rational one suffering amongst them. 

It was a family dynamic that was hilarious to them. Fenton, too, had practically become an older brother to him, a role model in science and heroism. Gyro was a friend in his own way as well, even if he rolled his eyes every time he was around. 

The thing was, Huey knew he was lucky. And he never felt like he had less than others either, even when they had lived on the houseboat, because love was always enough.

Then what was with it with his emotions?

He had balanced them out before with Lena’s help. But deep down, he still didn’t like that part of him. He had come to accept it, of course, but that was never enough.

The Duke of Making a Mess was unpredictable, especially when Huey was tired. Ever since that closed door in his mind had been opened, there was only havoc. 

He tried explaining it to his brothers one day. Louie seemed to understand to some extent, but Dewey just looked confused. Even then, the middle triplet said he loved Huey no matter what was going on.

He must’ve sounded crazy talking about himself as if he were two different people.

“Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?” Violet had asked, and Huey appreciated Lena’s effort of telling the hummingbird to quiet down.

It didn’t work, however, for Webby started talking about the book, going into each and every detail in the most dramatic way possible.

Huey would never see that story in the same way again.

*

But things changed. He started getting better at balancing his feelings, and he liked to think the Duke was finally getting tired after all the chaos.

In reality, he was just managing better. He stopped bottling up his feelings, and let his heart talk more.

Louie had once said Huey was getting better and better at knowing what to say when the others would feel down.

Sure, it would be something sappy or nerdy, but it was comforting. Lifting the mood up completely would be Dewey’s job, usually thanks to a joke or a pun that would bring them all back to themselves.

One day, Huey would master his emotions. Well, maybe not _master_ , because that wasn’t really how life worked, but at least he could try to come close to it.

But no matter what would happen, he’d always appreciate the small things. Like watching a movie with all of them on the sofa in a pile, eating snacks that were specifically chosen without sugar. Or running around in the backyard, playing like five year olds and laughing in joy.

Because in the end, it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Huey character study because I like writing soft nerds who go haywire when it comes to emotions :)   
> (find me @your-local-semi-nerd on tumblr)


End file.
